


Starshooter

by loveclubs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveclubs/pseuds/loveclubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I love you.''</p>
<p>''That's not normal.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starshooter

Iwaizumi received Yahaba’s set, the sound of the white and green ball colliding with his skin getting lost in his teammates’ yells of ‘’nice receive!’’ and ‘’one more!’’.

They had been practicing their receives for nearly two hours. Saturday morning practice had turned out to be worse than other days, and not only because of the intense training.

His muscles were getting sore, aching underneath his skin, but it wasn’t as bad as the aches he felt when he saw Oikawa with h–  
  
A sharp noise filled the gym.

Iwaizumi looked to his right, just in time to see the red whistle fall from the coach’s thick lips.

‘’Nice work, everybody. You can all clean up and go home.’’ He turned to Oikawa. ‘’I want to talk to you for a bit, though, after you’ve cleaned up.’’

Oikawa nodded and looked at Iwaizumi for a brief moment, so brief Iwaizumi thought he’d imagined it, before walking to the net to start cleaning up with the second years.

Iwaizumi had to get a nudge from the coach before he even thought of moving his legs.  
  
☆  
  
It was awkward.

Everybody went their own way again, all dressed in their school uniforms and saying goodbye to Iwaizumi, who was still trying to button his shirt properly after doing it wrong once, (or twice. Or thrice. Whatever.)  
  
Was he supposed to wait for Oikawa? Did Oikawa even look at him, or would he make a fool out of himself waiting for him when Oikawa didn’t even want him to?

  
Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his eyes with his slightly sweaty hands.

They were friends (were they? Of course they were. Right, they were.) but he still couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Oikawa smiling with someone who wasn’t him, laughing and giggling, trying to get _someone else_ to hold his…  
  
Iwaizumi laughed, soft and quiet, only for him to be heard.

He put on his jacket and stood up. The mirror next to the door was cracked, not useable anymore to look into when you wanted to fix your hair or make-up, but the lack of a smile on Iwaizumi’s face was clearly visible.

He took his bag off the ground, throwing it over his shoulder before walking out the door.  
  
Oikawa eventually walked into an empty changing room.  
  
☆  
  
When Iwaizumi got home, nobody was there to greet him.

His mom was taking care of his sick grandma in Hokkaido and his dad was at work.

Normally he’d eat the rice pudding his mom made when he got home and talk about his day, which always included Oikawa, before going to his room to do his homework.

It’s not like his mom would think anything of it: Oikawa and he had been friends since kindergarten.

At first he had thought Oikawa was strange. Delicate and small and never a hole in his clothes.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was taller and more rough when it came to… well, basically everything.

He never took much interest in the brown-haired guy, even when he was trying so hard to be Iwaizumi’s friend.

But when he started climbing trees with him and even _fell_ out of one of them just to get Iwaizumi’s attention (resulting in Oikawa crying about how his knee hurt and Iwaizumi having to carry him to his mom on his back), Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let the boy stick around and look out for him.  
  
Nothing ever came between them and nobody could take their friendship apart.  
  
That was, until the person he least expected to build a bridge between them. Oikawa himself.  
  
☆  
  
Lying on his bed, Iwaizumi took his Samsung in his hand and scrolled through his notifications: three texts from his mother, one text from Hanamaki, two facebook alerts but nothing from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sighed and tossed his phone aside, the sound of the metal of the phone hitting the wood of the nightstand filling his quiet room.

It's not like he was expecting Oikawa to send him something. _Really._ Kinda.  
  
He had been thinking about this before.

Even though Oikawa had looked up to him so much before, Oikawa had been the first to be 180cm tall. Oikawa had been the first to kiss a girl. Oikawa had been the first to be able to tell about his wet dream.  
  
_Oikawa had been the first to say ‘I love you’._  
  
They were seventeen years old when this happened.

Of course Iwaizumi rejected him straight away; what was Oikawa thinking? Boys liking boys wasn’t normal, (but then again, what about Oikawa _was_ normal?)

Iwaizumi had been thinking a lot about it ever since.

How whenever he saw a movie, it was always a guy kissing a _girl_. How whenever he walked through the neighbourhood, he only ever saw guys holding _girls’_ hands. How whenever he heard about a confession at school, it was always a guy confessing to a _girl_. How whenever his mom and dad talked about the future with him, they always asked if he found a nice _girl_ he liked yet.  
  
He had also been thinking about Oikawa.

How whenever he heard about a guy confessing to a girl, he always hoped Oikawa hadn’t been the one confessing. How whenever he saw a movie now, he always wished Oikawa was there to laugh at the lame parts and throw popcorn at the TV when it got too cliché. How whenever his mom and dad talked about the future, they always mentioned Oikawa’s name too.  
  
Iwaizumi reached out to his phone again.  
  
☆  
  
The cold air hit him like a plunge into an icy pool.

It was dark outside, the faint light of the lampposts helping him find his way to the park close by his house.

Iwaizumi pulled on his orange gloves to get them just a tad bit higher. Every exhalation fogged the air with a drifting, ephemeral white cloud that had barely dissipated before the next warm breath condensed into another misty plume.

He was nervous and it was showing.

☆  
  
Oikawa didn’t say anything. Not when he saw Iwaizumi walking towards him, not when Iwaizumi sat down next to him, not when Iwaizumi was too nervous to break the silence himself.

They sat together in silence.

The park was still the same as ever. Two swings dangling next to the two seesaws in the middle of the park, two small slides on the right side, two big sakura trees next to the bench (though they didn’t show off their beautiful pink flowers around this time of the year) and two big idiots sitting next to each other on the bench.  
  
It was still the same, yet there was something different now.  
  
  
‘’Hey.’’  
  
Iwaizumi didn’t look up at Oikawa, but he knew Oikawa had turned his head to look at him.  
  
‘’Hi.’’  
  
Silence.  
  
Iwaizumi had no idea where to start. How could he tell Oikawa about everything that he had been thinking about without sounding.. Dumb? Desperate? Iwaizumi didn’t know exactly.  
  
When Oikawa had turned his head again, in the opposite direction, Iwaizumi gathered the courage to eye his best friend.

His cheek was red just like his ear, his hands folded together as if to protect them from the cold and his brown hair was a mess, his curls sticking in all directions like he just took a nap.

Knowing Oikawa he probably had.  
  
Iwaizumi grabbed one of Oikawa’s hand, the right one, the one furthest from him, and Oikawa quickly turned his head back again. ‘’What are y-‘’    
  
The orange glove fitted him almost perfectly.  
  
Iwaizumi cleared his throat. ‘’Sorry, my hands are not so big.’’  
  
Oikawa’s reaction wasn’t what he had expected. Instead of his familiar smile, he looked sad. The kind of expression he wore when he had just lost a volleyball game, the kind of expression he wore when he faced his biggest rival and noticed he had improved more than he had expected.

He never wore this expression around Iwaizumi. Never.  
  
‘’Hajime,‘’ he started.  
  
‘’No.’’ Iwaizumi shook his head. ‘’Oikawa, look– I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I’m really fucking sorry.’’  
  
He looked down at their naked hands, wanting to grab his like they had done when they were little, wanting to smile and squeeze it softly, reassuringly, letting him know it’d be okay.

But honestly, he wasn’t sure if it would be okay. It hadn’t been for a long time and he hadn’t the slightest clue if they would–  no, if they _could_ be okay again.  
  
‘’I have been thinking– I mean, I’m sure you have too. Well, you know, everybody thinks. But I have been thinking about us. I mean, you. I mean– us. Yeah.’’  
  
Iwaizumi put his hand against his cheek, rubbing the lukewarm skin with his cold hand. This was going _great_.  
  
‘’I just mean that, well, I’m an idiot–‘’  
  
‘’You are.’’  
  
‘’–and I didn’t really think about your feelings–‘’  
  
‘’You didn’t.’’  
  
‘’But I mean. I think I was just, you know, all brainwashed about boys not going together with boys because you know, the movies– I mean, my parents– but also the movies! I mean.. Eh.’’  
  
A soft chuckle interrupted Iwaizumi’s mess of words.

He looked up to see Oikawa hiding his mouth behind his gloved hand, his face slightly turned away.

Iwaizumi felt the little heat his body had left rising to his cheeks.  
  
‘’You’re so stupid, Iwa-chan.’’  
  
‘’I know.’’  
  
Oikawa turned to him, his cold fingers touching Iwaizumi’s hand.

That’s when Iwaizumi realised, things had never been difficult with Oikawa. He had always been a social butterfly; all smiles and what not.

  
Perhaps, Oikawa was never the one who build the bridge between them.  
  
The brunette smiled, squeezing the smaller hand softly, reassuringly.  
  
‘’Good.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a small assignment for school. I wrote fanfiction for an assignment. For school. Goodnight


End file.
